Caperucita Lila
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¿Que hace una caperucita por aqui?-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto temerosa- El lobo Kiba... ¿y tu eres...pequeña caperucita lila?-Soy Hinata, y no soy la caperucita del cuento- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Este es un bosque un tanto... peligroso...-Porque no- respondio Hinata Mi primer KibaHina, One-shot Campaña por mas KibaHinas! xD


Awww, mi primer KibaHina, la verdad este fic me salio de una imagen muy tierna de una Hinata con una caperuza y un Kiba super Kawaii con orejitas de lobo y cola *w* iba a ser alguna cosa melosa, y tierna, pero sospechosamente me salio... esto...la verdad, no tengo ni idea de como se torno todo tan... ¿estupido? Juzguenlo ustedes mismos...

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, no quiere regalarme al sexy de Kiba TT-TT

Disclaimer 2: los cuentos aquí nombrados Tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus autores.

Avisos: KibaHina, One-shot, Romance, ¿Comedia? Dudo mucho que haga reir a alguien, siento como si hubiese consumido mucha Crack Cocaine, otras parejas muy pero muy variadas...

¡Campaña por mas KibaHinas! Sí , ¡estoy hablando contigo!, esto es solo el comienzo de muchos KibaHinas! ok, ok, dejo el drama, y los dejo leer en paz...

* * *

**Caperucita Lila**

-¿Qué hace una caperucita por aquí?- aquella voz tan cerca de ella espanto a la chica de caperuza lila y canasto café

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto un tanto temerosa del aspecto del chico-lobo, ojos castaños feroces, orejas cafés sobre su cabello castaño y cola perruna castaña, un par de extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas

-El lobo Kiba, pero puedes decirme solo Kiba, ¿y tu eres... pequeña caperucita lila?

-Soy Hinata, y no soy la caperucita del cuento- exclamo un tanto hastiada del apodo

-Ya, ya- dijo el lobo echándole una ojeada a Hinata, cabello negro y largo, ojos lilas que combinan perfectamente con la caperuza- Nada mal...-murmuro para si

-¿Dices algo?

-Nada, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Este bosque es un tanto... peligroso

-Porque no...- respondió Hinata mientras continuaba caminando

-¡Akamaru!- llamo Kiba y un gran perrote blanco apareció frente a ellos asustando a Hinata- No te preocupes, es muy cariñoso, Akamaru, dile a Hana que me demorare un rato

-¿El perro te entiende?- pregunto incrédula Hinata

-Claro que sí, ¡Es muy inteligente!

-Ajá claro- el perro se fue con el encargo- ahora Kiba-kun, cuéntame porque este bosque es tan peligroso

-Pues veras...

-Voy tarde, muy tarde- una voz los interrumpió, y un chico de tez blanca ojos y cabello negro, esponjosa cola blanca al igual que sus orejas de conejo, paso entre ellos, portando elegantemente un pantalón azul, camisa blanca, con un reloj de oro en una mano y guantes blancos y sombrero negro en la otra

-Por este tipo de cosas- explico Kiba

-¡Esperaaa! No te vallas, ¡Sasuke Temeee!- gritaba un chico rubio mientras lo seguía, ojos azules como el mar y marcas en las mejillas, un vestido naranja extremadamente corto, zapatos negros y medias blancas

-¿Que esa no es Alicia?- pregunto desconcertada Hinata mientras veía pasar a la "chica"

-Nop, esa es Naruto-chan-Alicia

-Am, ya veo...-murmuro Hinata mientras continuaba con su camino junto a Kiba- Kiba-kun, ¿estamos muy lejos todavía?

-Sip, aun hay un largo camino por recorrer- respondió con una sonrisa

-Hola Naruto-chan-Alicia

-¡Ahh!- se espanto la chica al ver una sonrisa salir de la nada mientras poco a poco tomaba un rostro, orejas de extraño color morado y fucsia

-¡Sai-Cheshire! no es hora de andar jugando por ahí- reprendió Kiba por asistir a Hinata- Alicia va unos metros más adelante tras Sasuke-Teme

-Lo siento, chica equivocada- se despidió mientras desaparecía todo él, menos esa escalofriante y gigante sonrisa

-¿Todo el trayecto será así de extraño?- pregunto Hinata un tanto preocupada por su salud mental

-Así y mas- respondió Kiba sonriendo, Hinata se quedo viendo el perfil del castaño, era muy lindo, se sonrojo al pensar eso y sacudió un poco la cabeza

-¡Ven Ton-Ton! ¡No huyas!- exclamaba una pelinegra siguiendo a una cerdita

-No la pierdas de vista Shizune, ¡la necesitamos viva!

-¡Puhi, Puhi!

-¡Haii Tsunade-sama!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras continuaba corriendo tras la cerdita

-Extraño- murmuro Hinata apretando con más fuerza el canasto con un poco de miedo

-Y eso, no has visto nada- hablo Kiba con una sonrisa socarrona, pero noto el pánico de la chica- pero para eso estoy yo, para protegerte- La morena se sonrojo

-Vamos niños, coman todo el dulce que quieran y entren en la casa allí hay mas- un extraño con una máscara en forma de paleta naranja gigante intentaba convencer a un grupo de niños

-¿Podemos comernos la paleta gigante de tu cara?- pregunto un pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona

-No, hay más adentro- mas sin embargo no lo convenció de entrar_- Maldito mocoso_

-Convéncenos anciano- hablo un peliblanco cruzándose de brazos

-Kakuzu, dentro hay toda clase de moneditas de chocolate, Hidan hay toda clase de dulces rojos y en forma de humanos

-¡Genial! ¡Para mis sacrificios! ¡Jashin-sama estará complacido!- exclamaba el peliblanco de ojos lilas mientras corría dentro de la casa empujando un poco al castaño oji-verde que anteriormente fue nombrado

-Kisame, Zetsu, hay dulces con formas de peces y flores-

-¡Genial!- exclamaron al unisonó un peli azul y un extraño chico con la mitad del cuerpo blanco y la mitad negra

-Deidara, ¡hay toda clase de dulces que explotan en tu boca!

-¿De verdad unh?- pregunto el rubio oji azul mientras entraba corriendo para buscarlos

-Sasori, seguro que te mueres por jugar con un par de títeres que tengo dentro-

-¿Puedo?- pregunto un castaño mientras le brillaban los ojos

-Claro, Nagato Yahiko y Konan están jugando con algunos en la sala de juegos, ve, allí están- el niño entro corriendo emocionado

-A mi no me podrás convencer con nada- dijo Itachi, el moreno que había hablado al comienzo, cruzándose de brazos

-Mmm, veamos, ¿qué le puedo dar a este caprichoso pelinegro? ¡Ya se! ¿Sabes qué hay?

-¿Qué?

-Hay tantos Dangos como tú quieras-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto descruzando sus brazos

-De verdad- respondió el enmascarado y el pequeño pelinegro entro corriendo a la casa

Al entrar el último niño la fachada de la casa de dulce cayó, y una casa demacrada se vio.

-Es una versión extendida de Hansel y Gretel- explico Kiba calmadamente

-¡¿Se va a comer a todos esos niños?- pregunto exaltada Hinata

-No, solo los explotara y los hará trabajar hasta la muerte- dijo Kiba calmado

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo la oji perla mientras halaba de Kiba

-Sip- respondió, caminaron unos cuantos metros más, cuando...-Mira, hay va Cenicienta- refiriéndose a una rubia de ojos azules claros y coleta alta- Salí con ella un tiempo, pero bah, no es lo mio

-Ah, y ¿esas son sus hermanastras?- pregunto un tanto enojada refiriéndose a una rubia de muchas coletas y una peli rosada que la seguían

-Sip, pero no son malas, ya cada una encontró su amor

Un chico pelinegro con peinado hongo y vestido con licra verde peligrosamente pegada al cuerpo salió entre las ramas y tomo a la peli rosa de ojos verdes; Una sombra cubrió a la de múltiples coletas y le extendió una rosa roja; y un gran y robusto, por no decir gordo, chico tomo a cenicienta

-Los príncipes de hoy en día- murmuro la pelinegra mientras continuaba con su camino seguida de cerca por Kiba- ¿Estamos muy lejos Kiba-kun?

-Nop, ya falta menos- respondió sonriendo

-Solo quiero ser un niño de verdad- lloriqueaba un castaño que pasaba por ahí

-¿Pinocho?- pregunto Hinata

-No, Kankuro-pinocho- respondió Kiba

-¿Y ese peli rojo que va por allá con un vestido rojo?

-Ah, ese es el Hada roja Gaara

-¿Y no puede convertir a Kankuro-pinocho en un niño de verdad?

-Nop- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto cínica-

-Mira, mira, ¡ya puedo ver la casa de mi abuela!- exclamo emocionada Hinata

-¡Bien!- exclamo no tan alegre el lobo

-¡Raw! ¡Yo soy la bestia verde de Konoha! Estoy buscando a mi enemigo Kakashi para retarlo- exclamo un hombre muy parecido a uno de los príncipes nombrados anteriormente, mientras saltaba de entre los arboles

-Gui, que gusto verlo- saludo Kiba- Creo que Kakashi está ocupado con Iruka, o ¿era con Obito?, el caso, es mejor que no lo busque hoy

-Vamos Gui, te invito a una barbacoa- hablo Asuma, un gran hombre con aspecto de Oso y un cigarrillo en la mano

-Está bien- y se dejo llevar

-Kiba- saludo un chico blanco muy cubierto por una chaqueta, a pesar de que estaban en un bosque, y una escopeta en mano- Espero que no estés molestando a esta chica

-¡Shi-Shino el cazador!- exclamo asustado mientras se escondía tras Hinata- Dile, ¡Dile Hinata!

-¿Que quieres que le diga?- pregunto un tanto confundida por la repentina actitud del lobo

-Dile que no te he hecho nada malo

-No me ha hecho nada malo, solo me acompañaba hasta la casa de mi abuela

-Hm, te creeré, pero los acompañare, ¿ya están cerca verdad?

-Sí- respondió alegre Hinata mientras tomaba la delantera

-Ya verás donde te portes mal, lobito- murmuro en la oreja de Kiba el cazador y continuo dejando a Kiba frio

-Hey, Kiba-kun, no te quedes atrás, estamos cerca

-S-Sí...

-¡Blanca-Juugo!- exclamo una pelirroja mientras corría al mencionado un gran hombre de cabellos naranjas y vestido morado claro

-Karin-sirenita, ¿qué sucede? ¿Suigetsu-hombre de mar se ha hecho agua otra vez? Porque un pájaro me lo dijo

-Sí, ven y ayúdame, ¡temo mucho por el!- respondió la aparente sirena convertida en humana, de gafas

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son la princesa Karin que encontró a su príncipe el Príncipe Suigetsu cara de pez, y Blanca-Juugo- respondió Shino con simpleza

-Ah, ya- respondió Hinata sudando un poco, no quería saber ni siquiera porque el otro pobre chico se había echo agua

-¡Cuidado y lo pisas!- exclamo una rana desde una roca

-¡Ahh!- exclamo espantada Hinata al ver como la rana le hablaba, de repente una serpiente salió con rapidez antes de que la chica le cayera encima

-Eso estuvo cerca muchachita- siseo la serpiente mientras se hacía junto al sapo, ambos se convirtieron en humanos, la rana en un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos y marcas rojas a la orilla de sus ojos y la serpiente en otro hombre de aspecto más joven de larga cabellera negra y piel blanca como un papel

-¡Ahh! ¡Se convirtieron!- exclamo asustada mientras se escondía tras Shino y Kiba

-Calma Hinata, no son malas, personas- dijo Kiba intentando calmarla

-Pero si un tanto extraños- admitió Shino mientras continuaba caminando

-Si ves Jiraiya, es tu culpa asustar a la muchacha- exclamo la serpiente-

-Si de nada Orochimaru, yo también te quiero, ¡casi te espicha!

-¡Orochimaru-sama! ¿Está usted aquí?- pregunto un muchacho de gafas mientras corría hacia ellos

-Rápido, nos ha encontrado de nuevo- exclamo Orochimaru convirtiéndose de nuevo en serpiente

-Salgamos de aquí- murmuro Hinata mientras caminaba con más rapidez- Mira, mira, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, ¡es la abuela Ten-Ten!

-Pero mira Hinata, ¡qué grande estas! ¡A que no adivinas quien más esta aquí!

-¿Quien abuela Ten-Ten?

-El abuelo Neji-

-Genial, vamos a dentro a buscarlo

-Neji, Neji, ven que está de visita Hinata-chan

En el suelo bajo una gran mancha de sangre yacía el abuelo Neji, la abuela al ver esto se desmayo, Kiba la tomo con rapidez antes de que callera al piso y la recostó

-¡Hey! Es mi venganza por olvidarme- hablo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojizos con un gran vestido repleto de corazones

-Es Kurenai, la reina de corazones- exclamo Kiba, Shino disparo contra ella

-¡Despierta Hinata, Despierta!- gritaba la reina de corazones mientras corría por aquí y por allá esquivando balas

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! ¡Despierta por favor!- exclamaba Kurenai un tanto asustada por la seguridad de su Kunoichi

-Creo que debo darle respiración boca a boca- declaró Kiba mientras se agachaba a los labios de Hinata, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas de este

-Ki-Kiba-kun- murmuro cuando el chico estuvo cerca de sus labios

-¡Hinata!- exclamo cuando vio que esta abría los ojos

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto confusa

-El enemigo te sumió en un genjutsu, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una vez mas Kurenai

-Sí, todo está bien Kurenai-sensei- respondió Hinata sin verla a los ojos

-¿Tan aterrador fue el genjutsu que no puedes ver a Kurenai-sensei a los ojos?- pregunto Shino un poco preocupado

-U-Un poco- respondió Hinata llena de vergüenza- Vi allí a los Akatsukis y a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun

-¿Y nosotros no estábamos allí?- pregunto Kiba un poco celoso

-Claro que sí Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo- respondió Hinata y al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió Kiba

-Así que... así se siente cuando estas por fuera de la conversación, ne Shino- pregunto Kurenai

-Sí, algo así- respondió Shino

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la aldea ahora chicos, Hinata necesita tratamiento médico- ordeno Kurenai

-¡Akamaru!- llamo Kiba

-¡Guau!- el perro fiel respondió acercándose dando un gran ladrido

-Lleva a Hinata contigo Akamaru, por favor, por ahora no debe esforzarse- hablo Kiba y el perro respondió con un ladrido de vuelta

-No, nada de nada Hinata, Akamaru te llevara y punto- dijo Kiba tomando a Hinata por la cintura y acomodándola con delicadeza sobre el lomo de Akamaru- Vez, a Akamaru no le molesta ¿verdad Akamaru?

-¡Guau!- el perro ladro y movió la cola feliz mientras se encaminaba a la villa

-_Bueno, después de todo, ser caperucita lila por un sueño, no estuvo tan mal...- _pensó Hinata con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por la mirada intensa de Kiba

* * *

Esta es probablemente una de las cosas mas fumadas que he escrito hasta ahora en toda mi vida xD

Estoy enloqueciendo lentamente, ni al caso, ni siquiera me di cuenta a que horas revolvi tantos cuentos, he ahi una parte de mi niñez...solo un pequeño trozo de los cuentos infantiles xDD

Espero les haya gustado, y que alguna de estas estupideces te haya sacado una sonrisa, agradezco de ante mano a todos los que dejan Reviews, agregan a Favoritos y Alertas ^^ Sip, es una pequeña insinuacion a que me dejes un Review ^w^

Ok, ya, me largo... hasta otra ;)


End file.
